Crossover Series Ep 7
by Whip-Owl
Summary: Things seem alright for the Doctor and his companions, until one of them is sent back in time, by weeping angels.


Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Men in Black. Or Star Wars. This episode references several previous ones, but since 4 and 6 are the only ones worth reading here's the cliff notes version. Aggie and Caelix are the Doctor's companions. Aggie died and became a video came character who 'glitches' if she's electrocuted. Caelix is a former Jedi who lost the ability to use the Force thanks to his Sith sister, Darth Dezruction/Carrie.)

"Wow. This is amazing," Aggie said. She did a little spin on the spot.

Caelix stood off to the side a little and sighed, shaking his head. When the Doctor had come and picked the two of them up they'd gone on a tour of Caelix's galaxy, or at least some of the planets. Unfortunately, in his opinion, most of them sucked. They were currently on Tatooine, and Caelix was keeping a weary eye out for any Tusken Raiders.

"If you say so," he replied.

Aggie turned to him and frowned. "Caelix, is something wrong?" she asked, walking over.

Caelix sighed again and crossed his arms. "I'm an idiot, you know that Aggie? I could use the Force in Everlost, and I chose to come back here."

"You were dead in Everlost," Aggie pointed out.

"Yeah and from what I've seen it's better to be dead than alive right now," He snapped, waving his hand and glaring.

For a second Aggie's expression darkened, more than he'd ever seen from her. "I doubt that highly," she said. Her voice cracked a little at the end and she looked away.

Caelix stopped glaring, his eyes grew wide in fact, as he realized who he'd just said that to. Aggie hadn't explained why she'd been part computer coding while in Everlost, but when the Doctor had come back he'd known and Aggie had told Caelix with great difficulty on her part. So now Caelix knew he'd just told that to someone who had legitimately died.

"Aggie, I'm sorry. . ." he started.

"Forget it." Aggie turned away entirely.

Caelix struggled with reading emotions more than he used to, apparently he'd used the Force for more than he'd ever realized, but he could hear in her voice she was going to cry.

"I will do no such thing," Caelix snapped. Aggie stood up a little straighter, she was surprised though Caelix didn't know that. "If I did that I'd go and say something idiotic again. We've established I'm an idiot, but not that big of one." His voice softened. "And I really am sorry. I didn't mean what I said I'm just . . . frustrated I guess. I give the Doctor a hard time, not you."

Aggie faced away a little longer before nodding. "Okay," she said softly. "Okay I forgive you."

It no longer sounded like she was crying. Caelix smiled slightly, but sadly. His genuine happy smiles were few and far between, although he had had a moment in Everlost.

Just then there was the sound of a door opening. Caelix jumped and turned around along with Aggie. The TARDIS had landed and the Doctor was stepping out. Odd, Caelix hadn't heard the whirring sound that usually came with.

"You two, are you done with your tour yet?" the Doctor asked, clapping his hands together. "Because there are plenty of more interesting places to go to. Oh. No offense Caelix."

"None taken. I don't like it here either," Caelix replied, smirking.

Aggie sighed. "Yeah, alright let's go," she agreed. The three of them stepped back into the TARDIS.

"Right. Anywhere in time and space, let's see where we're going." The Doctor said, dancing around the controls and occasionally pressing buttons or flipping switches.

For a moment they all stood in silence, then Aggie spoke. "So Doctor, I was wondering if you could tell me what all that face changing was about? You know, in Everlost."

Caelix laughed.

"Ah yes. Well it's a Time Lord trick. When we get close to dying we regenerate, new body, new personality, same memories, same Time Lord," the Doctor explained.

"It's true," Caelix added. "The first time I met him he was completely different. Really thin, ridiculous shoes, and he would not shut up." Caelix groaned the last part.

The Doctor frowned. "You never mentioned how much I talked at the time. The shoes I agree with." He added quickly. "Completely ridiculous. You never mentioned that either though."

"Doctor you're not the only one who's changed," Caelix pointed out.

"No. No I suppose not," he agreed, looking at Caelix with a more serious look than usual. If Caelix noticed he ignored it.

Aggie was still wondering about something though. Actually the whole situation sounded very confusing, but she assumed she just needed time for the information to sink in. There was only one thing left she could ask about, was more accurate. "Doctor? Why were you so upset when you became. . ." She tried to figure out how to put it. "One of your previous selves?"

Caelix turned to the Doctor in surprise. "There was a past regeneration you were upset about?" he asked.

"Well there are plenty of old selves I'd prefer not to be again." The Doctor said, cheerful again. "My first self for one. So grumpy, and old, and tried to act more important than he was."

"But," Aggie started, "this was different. You. . ."

"You know, it's been a long day. I think you should go back home. I'll pick you up later, after some rest. Here we are, you're home," the Doctor cut her off.

He opened the TARDIS door. Aggie stepped out in her apartment without even thinking about it. The door shut behind her and the whirring sound filled the room as it left. Aggie sighed.

 _I shouldn't have pushed,_ she thought.

* * *

Somewhere else, in another time, Darth Dezruction opened her yellow eyes.


End file.
